


Meet Me In St. Louis

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coda, Dirty Talk, Episode s10e19 The Werther Project, Erotic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Purgatory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's gonna be back in 10x19 so i've decided to write this fic! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In St. Louis

Dean really didn't wanna have to go back to purgatory but with Sam off with Rowena wherever they were he knew he needed to. So soon enough Dean found himself trekking through the wooded place all his memories (Some good, some bad) rushing through his head when suddenly 

"Neva thought i'd see you here again sugha" A familiar voice 

Dean spun around and his eyes got wide when they feel upon the very much alive Benny Lafitte 

"Benny!" Dean said 

"Hey Dean baby" Benny replied coolly 

"Your, your..."

"Alive! Yes i am sugha"

"You've been here this whole time!"

"Yep"

Dean doesn't respond in words instead he lurches forward and wraps his arms around Benny and attaches his mouth to the vampires planting a very steamy kiss on his lips 

"God i've missed you so much Benny" Dean says when he pulls away 

"I've missed you to baby" Benny says and then pushes Dean's lips back onto his 

"Oh god Benny!"

"Shh! Baby shh! Let me take cara ya"

Benny then pushes Dean up against a tree as there make out session gets hotter and hotter and more erotic as time passes and soon enough Dean and Benny's hard cocks are rubbing against each others 

"Oh god Benny i've missed this!"

"I have too"

"I missed you"

"I know i've missed you to"

"And Benny i'm sorry for..."

"It's alright baby! Ya did what you had to do"

"Let me make it up to you"

"How??"

Dean pushes Benny away and then drops down onto the ground unzips Benny's pants and pulls the vampires cock out and starts to suck it

"Oh god Dean!"

"Oh god Dean so good!"

"Oh god baby suck me!"

"Oh yeah you suck me so good!"

"Just like a fucking whore!"

"Your a fucking whore ain't ya Dean sugha??"

Benny gets a middle finger in response and just laughs 

"Just keep sucking baby"

Dean continues to suck Benny until the vampire orgasms and cums into Dean's mouth with Dean swallowing the cum like the good little whore he is. Dean then puts Benny's cock back in his pants and zips them up

"Well?? Dean asks once he's standing upright again 

"Best damn oral i've ever had!" Benny announces 

Dean smiles "Reminds you of old times huh??"

"Yeah, yeah it does"

Both Dean and Benny sigh 

"Well Dean it was nice seeing you again but i gotta be heading on my way"

Benny turns around the starts walking away when Dean grabs onto him and spins him around 

"Ya know Sammy's on his own ??" Dean says and runs his hand up Benny's arm 

"Sammy ain't with ya??" Benny says smirking 

"Yep it's just you and me and i thought we could catch up"

Dean wiggles his eyebrows at that last part 

"There's a thick clump i camp at we could go to catch up at"

Dean smirks 

"Perfect!"

Benny smirks 

"Alright then! Follow me"

"Will do! Sugha!'

Benny looks behind at Dean who then makes an obscene gesture with his tongue

Benny just smiles he'll let the rock hard cock in his pants do all the talking when they "Catch up" once they get back to Benny's camp

THE END


End file.
